Poshel
by 3H
Summary: Attia has yet to find her place in the palace nor in Finn's heart.Upset,she flees to start iro pesters her w/letters&unwanted visits in her adopted hometown of Poshel,the base of a cruel revolutionist,trying to abolish the Havaarna monarchy.
1. Prologue

**POSHEL**

Prolgue:

This story has nothing to do with a prison. For the dark timid world of Incarceron is becoming the paradise it was always meant to be. However, on the Outside, nothing has settled. Weeks have past since Attia and Keiro have left the confines of Incarceron and Prince Giles has yet to ban protocol to the entire kingdom. The disheartened prince has allowed Claudia to take the dominante role in court resulting in absolute monarchy to slowly evaporate. With the wedding fast approaching the dog-slave has yet to find her place in the palace nor in Finn's heart. In a last stitch attempt Attia expresses her opinion to the starseer. Telling him that the people of his kingdom have been neglected and she herself feels abandoned. But he doesn't fully understand. In her disappointment, Attia flees to start a new life. A life without Finn.

Somehow Attia still cannot free her thoughts of Finn because boastful letters and unexpected visits from Keiro only bring the boy that saved her life back to mind. Keiro visits Attia often at her new home in the frustrated village of Poshel;A town in a social, radical and political upheaval and known for it's brothels and taverns. Odd circumstances eventually lead Attia back to Finn and a kingdom on the verge of revolution against the Havaarna reign. She finds out the main revolutionist hails from Poshel but a begrudging Claudia does not want Attia's help. She wants Jared.

Claudia and Keiro butt heads as he expresses his unexpected fondness for Attia and the dependency the court has on her as a counter revolutionist. An absent minded Finn can't seem to control these two and feeling more defeted than ever, Attia returns to Incarceron to yet again start anew. Will she ever return to the Realm? Who is this anarchist? And will they ever find him...or her? But the biggest quetsion still remains, will Attia ever be able to forgetabout her adoration for Finn?

* * *

**Author's Note**: I do not own the characters of Catherine Fisher just the plot. If anyone has read any of my other stories, I have incentives for your reviews. With each review I give a preview to the next chapter and I name drop you in each chapter. Oh and is anyone else having trouble uploading new chapter's, because I've been trying to update my story Fated for five days and it's really irritating me that it keeps saying ERROR!


	2. ONE

**A/N:** It may seem like babble but bear with me, it's an intro.

* * *

**Chapter ONE**

"Damn it! Why must they keep us out!" Keiro shouted, pacing the marble floors of the main entry hall. Attia ignored his outburst and kept her ear pressed to the crack of the large extravagantly carved mahogany doors. Although, it was difficult to eavesdrop with Keiro's foolish heeled shoes clicking on the floors. Her vision followed the boy's paces, the sound drowned out the important conversation taking place inside the dining hall. Beneath his feet was hardwood and mosaics, both inlayed between the marble of the floor. _Waste,_ she thought.

The entire wardendry had been not only renovated but now it was three times it's original size. In less than a month it was complete and Attia hated the extravagance the home had. What was this useless excess proving?

Up high above the homes entrance, tattered tapestries of the Havaarna coat of arms draped the walls. The retrieval of the hanging from the deteriorating palace had been the only thing Finn had ordered since escape. Large red velvet divans were placed strategically throughout the main hall, beneath them oversized oriental rugs and large chandeliers hung from the ceiling unlit. Along side the sofa was a pedestal table with a large bouquet of flowers and green indoor plants scattered in ever corner. Every room in the estate manged to have a floral arrangement in it, yet Finn had done nothing to benefit his kingdom. His neglect infuriated Attia, but who was she to say anything? As Keiro delicately put it, she was nothing but a dog-slave that put the prince on a pedestal. And so what if she did? He saved her life but the halfman claimed she put the prince in a foul mood and just as she was a deadweight during Finn's journey to escape, she was hindrance to this kingdom . Half the time, she believed Keiro but she did not need him to remind her that she was but an obligation to Finn, she was his onus. Overall, she was nothing to Finn but Finn ignored most everyone, not just her.

In the last few weeks, Finn had seemed to have forgotten everything. Not quite literally, but recently his mind has been elsewhere. He still had the occasional seizure and following his fits, he gets angry and violent. After throwing fists and destroying the nearest object, he then detaches himself even more from his surroundings. At times it seems as if he had forgotten how much help he had to escape Incarceron and he fails to realize that those people care for him. The confused young man needed time to adapt to his new role, and the dog slave understood that but what she witnessed was his character completely alter. Sadly, it seemed like the strong, kind and somewhat confident Finn she knew disappeared and in his place stood Giles. This new person seemed weak, impatient and uncertain of almost everything he did.

Days flew by and weeks passed and all he gave Attia was avoidance. If he wasn't with Claudia, he was at court and if he wasn't at court he was locked away in some room isolating himself from the world. The little time she was allowed to spend with him was hunting and even then Finn was quiet and remote. He only offered his appreciation for her riding skills and gave praise for her sharp shoot. If he had time for these things, surly, he had time for her, and even Keiro but the prince rarely spoke to the either Incarceron natives. This made the girl even more sure that Finn, was not only disinterested in Attia, but he did not seek a friendship with her. This smashed the girls' lonely little world into a million shattered pieces.

To keep her mind of the prince's aloofness, Attia spent any free time she had with the Equerry, Andrew. Standing tall and sturdy as a tree, his hazel eyes always sparkled with joy. His brown hair matched her color, it was even longer than hers and his lean muscles didn't sit upon his bones the way Finn's did. All that included, he was older, nearly a decade but Attia could not help but be drawn by his charisma, he reminded him of her eldest brother.

Keiro repeatedly commented on the man's fondness of Attia, but again, she ignored the halfman's comments, because Andrew continuosly spoke of wishing to court a girl in the nearby village. It took much persuasion from her but last week he spoke to her. After a few weeks of tending to the horses and continuing to learn the most she could from the Master of Horses, she was allowed to ride and was even given several lessons in Equestrianism. Andrew declared Attia with natural horsemanship, talented in stunt riding and jumping. He encouraged her to do show hacking but she did not wish to do events, all the girl wanted to do was ride, to be free and to forget of the aching in her empty heart and above all she wanted not to worry of rules. Because of this she rode often, hoping that these thoughts of Finn would disappear. Unfortunately, when she rode he was front and center in her thoughts.

Often toward the end of a ride, she would travel along the side of the nearby lake . On one occasion, she directed this particular horse to a shallow bank, for drinking. The sun beating down on Attia, was something she was not used to for Incarceron only had artificial light, and the air usually cold. With the back of her hand she wiped the sweat from her brow, then held her hand as a visor to block out the bright sun so she was able to take in her surroundings. The lake reflected the sun making it appear as if there was a pond of golden liquid. Squinting, her vision pannned the scenery of tree covered hills and across the lake was the forest the hunts were held in. Looking directly at the golden waters, she noticed a shadowy silhouette of a lone boy, sitting in a tiny row boat out in the center of the lake. It was most likely someone from the Wardendry and Attia had every intention to say hello, but this was not just any boy. It was Finn, sitting with his head in his hands. Clearly, he was agitated and glum. Instead of calling out to him, she trotted away, upset that he did not wish to confide in her with his problems.

The main thing on his mind that day and every other day after that, was his kingdom and how he was to prove not only to be the rightful heir but to be worthy of governing the Realm. The thought was continuously poking at him. How could he prove to be strong when he was apparently still ill with seizures? The young man was frightened and insecure, that he would never measure up. Without Claudia, he felt helpless and was sure he could not be king. Being betrothed to her must have been heaven sent because unlike he, she was so confident, intelligent and sure of herself. She helped make his decisions and Finn admired her for her sureness in the choices she has made.

Attia and Keiro, however, did not care for the new role Claudia had taken. Controlling and manipulative was how they saw her. While Attia loathed her because she took great advantage of Finn, Keiro hated her because she completely overlooked his existence all together.

Right now Attia could hear the proof of Claudia's authority over Finn and his Court. In the reception room, the court gathered to hold a political meeting. Inside were the most important political figures of the Realm and all Attia could hear was the abrasive voice of the warden's daughter. The only thing the girl had accomplished was the renovation of the wardendry and to the former dog slave, it was all shear waste. The second action was to dissect the royal court. Claudia had continuous conversations with her father about who was apart of the Steel Wolves, a conspiring group against Havaarna monarchy. The excess was carved out lik fat but Finn kept import figures such as sapients, the main steward, the chamberlain, servant's and etcetera. These were things Attia did not care for, titles and nobles were ridiculous in her eyes. However, she found that politics in the Realm were important. It was why she always eaves dropped on court meetings.

" Shouldn't I have a say in how my kingdom is ran?" Keiro questioned still parading around.

Attia pried her head away from the large wooden doors, even more irritated by the tapping of Keiro's shoes.

"It's Finn's kingdom. Or Giles," she corrected tugging at the bottom of her waistcoat, "If he wanted us apart of the meetings he would have invite us."

Pressing her ear back to the door, she heard Keiro rant again. "I deserve to be in there just as much as her!"

Every fiber of her being wanted to shout at Keiro, to tell him to stop bitching and she would stomp her riding boot to the cold stone for good measure. However, it was not the time for such childish antics. Instead she laced her brows together and growled, "Keiro, if you shut up and stop prancing around like a damn horse, I could hear what they're talking about."

Immediately, he stopped and sank to the floor. It was second nature. He and Attia were still not used to the luxury of furniture.

On the vibrant rug, he messed with the tassles of the rug, while observing Attia's attire. She wore a navy form fitted waistcoat, made of thick velour, sleeves that stopped at her elbows, beneath it was a lace camisole and black breeches clung to her thighs like a second skin. Keiro decided these clothes revealed that her petite figure held more curves than he originally thought. She almost appeared like a woman. And if she acted as a girl, stayed out of the dirty stables and got a good scrubbing, she could becoma a girl that Keiro found appealing.

He peered up at her as she tucked a short piece of hair behind her ear. Because the length it didn't stick and fell back into her face.

"Claudia wants them to find a way to separate Jared from the glove, to bring him back to the Realm," she said, her ear resting against the doors and her tawny eyes staring off into the distance, "It's the courts last concern though."

"She's egocentric."

"You're one to talk," she responded not taking her ear from the door.

"She is. She's the only reason we're not allowed in on the Court meetings. This morning I was prim and proper, '_Good morrow, Lady Claudia,' _and how do you think she replied?"

"I don't care," she snapped, "shut up."

"Nothing, she said nothing."

Minutes past and he settled himself upon a accent chair, while Attia remained on her feet tuned into the meeting inside the reception room. Servants passed by, and this particular time it was a female, so Keiro winked. She quickened her pace through the mainhall and up the stairs, blushing and smirking. Attia scoffed at him but he only told himself she was jealous that he payed no mind to her. Then he could see the disgust on Attia's face, was not with him, it was with what she was hearing from the court meeting.

Attia stormed off, with fist clenched, seething in annoyance. Keiro lifted himself from chair and chased after her up the main stairs, down the servants corridor ,and into her chamber, the only one on the lower floor. Even here, outside of Incarceron, she had been excluded from people. She lived in the slave halls until Jormanic choose her to be poison checker. Then she was always alone, until Finn came along.

"What? What were they speaking about?" Keiro asked once she stopped in the dead end of her room.

She settled onto her bed, staring at another gigantic bouquet of flowers that were set in front of a massive sized mirror with filagree framing. Peeking behind the flowers was her reflction. Unable to turn her gaze away, she sat up and stalked closer to the floral arrangement as she informed Keiro of Claudia's plans.

"Apparently, we're incompetent and we are just dregs of Incarceron and Finn didn't say a damn word to defend us. On top of Claudia's request to be reunited with Jared, which probably should happen, he's the only one that keeps her in check, they want to rebuild the Havaarna Palace, in Rococo architecture, with molding of filigree with trompe l'oeil paintings as if this great estate isn't enough. They'll have great pathways going through a luscious garden, royal walkways, with fountains and a great canal. They may even relocate to find a river that will could separate the_ royal_ grounds from attack. It will only take a year, and construction has already begun. All this will prove the kings nobleness."

"Sounds amazing," he stated, fixing the ribbon in his hair making sure all hair was nicely held it. For some reason it just dawned on him that his light hair was so much longer than her dark fringe, everyone's damn hair was longer than hers.

Attia turned, seeing Keiro standing at her bedroom's threshold. Wrapping her arms around herself, she grumbled, "How is this amazing? The king does not need millions of rooms to prove his nobility. It's ridiculous! There are people out there that need a reliable government, if this shit keeps up be prepared for revolt."

"You think they'll rebel?"

"I know they will," she affirmed with the greatest sincerity. One thing she knew as a dogslave was how people would become feed up with the neglect, the lack of food and horrible conditions they were in. Countless rebellions had happened and failed because they killed the rebels leader, but the Realm was different, the people could win Outside. In all honesty, Attia only feared that Finn's life could be put in danger.

She continued, "And if they have a crafty leader, someone like Rix, he could start an uprising… and they'll win."

" No way. They'd never go against Finn, he's ended protocol."

"It doesn't matter!" she exclaimed facing away from Keiro, "the kingdom should know their king!"

The rogue stepped closer to Attia. She clenched her jaw knowing at her back Keiro stood. He was so close she felt his breath on the back of her neck.

"They will," he reassured, "They've used device that takes realistic pictures, no paint or canvas. It could print on paper and they'll print Finn's picture in the papers and the Realm will know their king"

Folding her arms, she stepped away from him feeling odd. Why was he trying to pacify her?

"They shouldn't know him by his face! They need to know him by his works and his charity!" Flailing her arms about she shouted, "Not by the architecture of his palace or his physical appearance."

"He's ended Protocol isn't that enough? What else is there for him to do?" he inquired in the harsh tone, that was purely Keiro, "Seriously Attia, what more could he do?"

"I'm not sure, an expedition, or a mission. He should be traveling seeing his kingdom, not worrying about his coronation, the building of his palace or even the wedding. He should journey from village to village, examining every-" She pivoted on her foot to shout to Keiro's face, but paused went she saw Finn standing behind him. She went wide eyed and covered her mouth as if she couldn't control what she was saying.

Keiro rotated to see where Attia's line of vision was going.

"No continue," Finn urged.

Her heart thudded in her chest, when he gazed into her eyes. It had been so long since he held his vision with her own and spoke directly to her at the same time.

"It was not my place," she curtsied then pass both young men, "Excuse me."

"Attia," Finn said, grabbing her by the wrist. Looking back at his tanned hand around her scarred wrist, she froze. "Tell me what you were about to tell Keiro."

"I gotta eat something," the halfman man chuckled and started out the room. Attia, looked to him, pleading with her eyes, hoping he wouldn't leave her alone in the same room as Finn. "You two have a nice little chat," Keiro finished and shut the dooor behind him.

Attia lost all the breath she could hold in her lungs. This was the first time she has ever been alone with _Prince Giles_. It seemed familiar but he was not Finn. With that in mind, she tugged and collected her wrist back, scowling at Giles.

"Speak to me Attia. What is it you have to say?"

Being prideful, she decided to treat him, the way he's been acting towards her. She straightened her posture, raised her nose at him and with formality she declared, "It was nothing your greatness, now please leave my bedchamber."

Shockingly, Giles stepped forward, with one foot, then the other. In two large strides, he stood before her and took her small hands into his bulky ones.

"I have the highest regards for you, Attia."

"Do you?" she wondered, cracking the slightest smile staring at his hands. This small gesture, gave her hope, perhaps he saw something in her. Men in the Realm didn't just clutch a woman's hands that way, it was not proper.

" Yours, may be the best idea I've heard since the end of Protocol."

Lost in her own thoughts, Attia gazed over at the rust orange callalillies, blood red roses, and hypericum was a rich blend of warm tones, that reminded her of the Fall season. However, her favorite of the bunch was the brown roses, they reminded her of the murky colored flowers of Incarceron.

"Those bouquets seem useless do they not?" she asked, stepping away from Giles, her hands slipped from his. Many things rolled about her brain, like a spinning wheel. Should debated as to whether or not she should express her deepest feelings for him, or merely tell him what he wants to hear? He only asked about her personal opinion about his Realm.

"But I love them," she continued rearraanged the floweres and greenery, then sniffed the scent. "The colors, the fragrance. The toffee colored roses are my favorite."

Finn listened, sure there was some moral to her babbling.

"How come," she started and spun her body around to face Giles, "there manages to be bouquets throughout the wardendry but in your Realm, there is still stuggle...and heartache?"

"What do you mean?"

"You should not worry about a great palace to show nobility, you have a kingdom to govern and people who are suffering."

"I know," he pleaded stepping closer towards her, " How can I show them I am a worthy leader?"

Stepping back she said,"End Protocol."

"I did. I plan to have a proclamation delivered to each town after my wedding."

She frowned, feeling a head ache come on."And if you jumped into a freezing river your body would go into shock."

"What?"

" Protocol may be diminished here at your palace," she started, then pulled a misplaced flower from the bouguet, " but you cannot remove protocol from your people so quickly, even if that is what they want. They will be in shock so, you must tread lightly."

Giles, paced over to her bed and sat. He inclined forward and rested his face in his hands. That was a pose he had mastered. "It seems no matter what I do, there will be criticism."

Attia walked over towards the bed, witht the brown flower in hand. "It may cause backlash because all they've known has changed, not everyone welcomes changes even if it's in their best interest. Sometimes these people need to open their hearts, see that there are other options."

"Besides the end of Protocol what do they want?"

Sitting at his side she replied, " Lower their taxes for one. Everyone has seemed to overlook that Sia raised them in the last year of her life. No doubt to support Caspar and I'm sure she told him where she hid her treasure."

"I don't care for treasure, I need to set this kingdom straight and I don't know what to do. I only want to be the best king, I want people to live in a paradise."

"I was never educated," she declared handing Giles the rose, "I wish I was- but not everyone is a lucky as you or Claudia. I wish I had education, some sort of proof that I am intellegent, but I had orphaned siblings to raise until… These are only my opinions and my judgment may not be the wisest. I know people. I lived in a slave hall, watching and observing. Whether they be halfman or organic as I, I've seen them love and hate and betray. I empathize with each of them because I understood most everything they did, good and bad. It's all in their minds, you must know the mindset of your people. I know in my heart, that if you want to be a great king, you must know your people. You should know me and what I feel."

But Giles did not catch the clue. "Is that what you had in mind when you suggested I go on an expedition? To talk to the people, to hear their pleas?"

"Yes," she said slouching in disappointment, "You need to nurture and treat these matters with the utmost care. In Incarceron everyone wanted stability, security and here in your Realm, it's no different. Stabilize their economy Giles, give their towns purpose, such as agriculture or industry. Each village could thrive in a specific field, but you must help them, listen to them. You may even need to take sapient to analyze the best purpose of each town."

"Brilliant," he exclaimed jumping to his feet, " I have to tell the court. Thank you."

"Sure," she retorted. He quick stepped his way out but paused and turned when Attia called, "Giles? Some hearts are grieving and bitter, and they'll remain that way for a lifetime, you can't make a paradise for everyone, but you can certainly try."

He smiled and her heart leaped and thudded in shock. She's never seen him smile that way at her. "Thank you Attia."

"Finn? Do you ever think of when you saved my life?"

He scowled, stepping back into her room. "Not so much, no."

She figured this would be her last attempt to explain her love, to give him the chance to make her feel of worth. "Why did you save me?"

" I killed Maestra and saved you, things are even now."

"You saved me twice. The second time you saved me, when I ate the poisoned apple, you shed tears for me. Why?"

" You're young and loyal, you have so much to live for, I couldn't let you die."

"That's it?" she queried, unhappily. He did not save her because he cared for her, or because she was his friend. It sounded as if he only didn't believe someone as young as she should pass away. And he didn't want to feel guilty about whatever happened with the women Maestra. _Maybe he loved her? _she thought_._

"Yes, what other reasons would there be?"

"Because-" Attia started then stopped. She didn't see the point. Why even try when he still plans to marry Claudia Arlexa, when he couldn't even declare her a friend?"I don't know but thank you."

"I'd do it again,' he responded and smirked, " Have a good day Attia."

"Likewise."

"If I don't see you before the sun sets, good night and I'll see you tomorrow. I believe Claudia was going to fetch you, to try on your dresses for the coronation tomorrow and the wedding."

He left her in that room, feeling more empty than ever before.

* * *

A/N: Poor Attia, she tried to give Finn/Giles the open door to declare her as his friend but he he failed. : (

Reviews get previews.


	3. TWO

(Sep 22, 2011) Author's note: I know it's been a while. My apologies. All my stories on here and Fictionpress are delayed. However, I was skimming through Incarceron the other night, and had some ispiration, for some amazing ideas. So I edited this chapter and am half way through the next chapter. Happy reading! Hope to hear from ya'll.

* * *

Chapter –TWO-

In front of Attia stood a withered women, identical to her. The deep coffee eyes on her were desolate and held so much pent up rage, practically no emotion at all. Beneath those wounded eyes were dark arcs of purple, that gave proof of her lack of sleep. The blemishes across her skin was rough, red and dry. Across the throat were the exact welts the dog slave had on hers. Once Attia brought her hand to the scars on her neckline, the lady in front of her mirrored her action. When she blinked, the other women did so. As Attia's hand went up to touch the young lady, her hand copied her action and the wrist had the same marks as hers. Quickly, Attia pulled her hand back and felt the burning in her eyes, Before her, stood her own reflection. This tired and worn young women was her. This is what Incarceron had done to her.

Attia had every intention to smash the looking glass in front of her. She hated what Incarceron had done to her. The years of inattention couldn't be helped but since being on the Outside things slowly improved. The tanned skin she had was becoming whitish again, her hair was growing slowly, her thin feeble figure was rounding out with the healthy curves she once had, but the thing she missed most was feeling beautiful. Next to Claudia, Attia knew she was mediocre, plain. It was obvious she wasn't nearly as beautiful as Claudia but she was comfortable with that. What bothered her most was that she hadn't felt confident about her looks since she was a teenager.

"You really designed this yourself?" Alys wondered, admiring the fashion.

Attia nodded with the faintest smile.

Her past hadn't been all bad. When Incarceron was healthy, stable and giving, things were content. Her family lived in a prosperous commune. Her parents ran a tailor shop in Incarceron. She, her three brother's as well as her three sisters helped. None of them cell born. Attia though, handled a majority of the brunt work, whereas her siblings handled the counters with cash handling and serving the clientele. It was common for Attia to take the most responsibility. She helped her family out, by sketching designs, cutting patterns, stitching inseams and as her mother called it, finishing the details. Everything was well until Incarceron cut off their resources for living. It started producing metal filled animals, bad weather and sickly children but everyone has heard that story. From that point their commune had to move, they then became a nomadic clan. Travelling, bartering, stealing only when necessary and fighting off every raider became their life. Then everything changed…

Behind Attia, Alys interrupted her thoughts by forcefully lacing up the corset stating, "It's a beautiful design."

The forced from being laced in jerked her around, so much so that she almost lost her balance on the foot stool she was standing on. She responded, "Thank you Alys." Although, a thank you for commenting her on her fashionable work, it was more for breaking her mind from bad memories. It made no sense for the girl to think of her broken past and there was no purpose to hope for a future. As far as Attia was concerned, without Finn she had no future. He was the one who gave her life after all.

As Attia continued to be fastened in her dress, she took in her surroundings. It was her first time being inside Claudia's dressing room. It was decorated in both post era and era décor but it was just as gaudy as the rest of the rest of the wardendry. Through the long length gold framed three way mirror, Attia's eyes observed the room. The height was aweing, at the top was extravagant crown molding, the walls had beautiful carved wainscotings and across the haring bone wood flooring was a luxurious blood red rug Persian rug with perenniaI's bordering. Seating was scattered about the cherry pink room and a giant crystal chandelier hung but the one thing that stuck out most to Attia was the black box resting upon the commode. It was made of a shiny candy appearing substance with buttons and knobs. From the box was the sound of the underground post era music, it had been so long since she heard songs with lyrics. Attia scowled at the odd piece of electronic.

_Electronic_, Attia repeated the new word she learned weeks ago internally.

Again, Attia began to feel irritation stir in her chest, but for now Attia ignored the flamboyancy of the room and the new technology she knew nothing about to focus on her mirror image. The sight made her want to cry. She once had the smoothest pale toned skin that everyone envied. Once upon a time her lips were luscious and full now they are shriveled and dry. Not even the dress she was being fitted for made her feel beautiful or womanly. Nothing made her feel content anymore.

"That will be all Alys." The voice tolled like a bell, haunting and reverberant in the mind. At times she could tolerate Claudia but usually she had the desire to ball her hand into a fist and harm that pretty little face of hers. For now she didn't act on usual thoughts, she watched Alys leave the room and Claudiaturn the volume on the candy box down. Attia unconsciously stood taller, more confident, on the pedestal.

"Step down," Claudia ordered wanting to finishing lacing the dress.

Silently huffing, Attia did as she was told. Claudia silently tugged and pulled so the corset around Attia's waist cinched her in good.

Through the mirror Claudia's blue eyes met Attia's dark hazels. The blonde said, "Don't look so surly Attia. "

"I'm not," Attia gasped at the tightness of her corset, "my head aches and I cannot catch my breath with this thing suffocating my damn lungs. I haven't worn a corset in ages."

Claudia fastened the lacing tightly one last time, causing Attia to jolt back. Once she finished the blonde queried, "Lying is simple for people like you snd Keiro isn't it?"

Spinning around, Attia glared at the blue eyed women, angry that she would make such accusations. "I don't lie."

"We all lie," she countered with a smug smirk, " That's how it was in Incarceron, was it not? And that is how it is here in the Realm." Sadly, Claudia's grin fell and she shook her head slowly left to right. "It's still a game apparently,"

"It doesn't have to be that way."

"I know," Claudia agreed, "I wish it wasn't that way. Does it fit right?"

Attia spun on her heals to look at the dress in the looking glass. "Yes," she said, proud of her work.

"It's as you told Giles, Protocol cannot be abolished suddenly. It will take time and patience."

Stiffening at Claudia's statement, the brunette went wide eyed and looked at the blue eyed beauty.

"Yes I heard you speaking with him. That idea is quite clever, but until Protocol has vanished, the game must continue to be played. For appearance sake at the least," Claudia chatted as if her comment didn't put tension in the air of the audacious room. She smoothed down the wrinkles of the gown at her back and observed gown. It was so unlike anything in she's seen in the Realm. It was a navy blue silk, so dark it appeared black with a stomacher covered in gray and black metal thread needlework. The neck was lined with black gauze along and the matching gauzy shear sleeves stopped below her elbows. The mesh attractively draped the skirts and a gray petticoat peeked from beneath them.

Claudia thought the dress fit her beautifully and showed her figure well. Suddenly, green-eyed of Attia's design and work, Claudia frowned and looked over to her wedding dress. She may have been intelligent in the math, science and histories but art wasn't her forte. Over these few weeks Claudia had found out Attia was so talented in the arts. There were several things she was good at; things like equestrianism, painting, drawing, hunting and now in sewing. Claudia envied these talents, she seemed to be good at everything she did. Even when she caught Attia singing to herself, she thought she never heard a more beautiful voice. However, no one was ever to know that she envied that scum. She was to be queen and the queen was not to be envious of people, they were meant to turn green with envy of her.

In silence, both girls were peering at the wedding dress that was upon a mannequin. Claudia wondered if maybe she should have had Attia design her gown then she thought of becoming a married women. Was she ready for that? Was she ready to become queen? In all honesty, Claudia wasn't even sure if she wanted to be the queen and she was unsure as to whether or not the marriage would be a successful one. Although, that was not the purpose for her becoming queen she thought. Love has very little to do with it, power was what she needed. Even more, she needed was Jared back, and if becoming queen would help that, she'd marry, become queen and order the court and sapients to figure out how to bring him back.

The girls averted their eyes from the wedding gown that was adorn in gold threading and crystals, and met one another's gaze. Claudia knew what Attia was thinking. She had questions about the wedding and she would answer.

" I'm only doing what I was born to do. Or what I was adopted for."

"Do you love him?"

"I guess so," she replied beginning to unlace Attia's corset, "He's kind and gentle. Handsome too. He'll be a marvelous king."

"And you the ideal queen," Attia muttered under her breath, not intending for the future queen to hear.

"Attia, I understand your animosity," she acknowledged the whisper, "I truly do but we do not live in Incarceron. There's no need to be a bitch."

Tightening her jaw, Attia held back from lashing out. She inhaled slowly and exhaled while rolling her eyes.

"You're jealous are you not?"

"Of you becoming queen?" Attia asked and truthfully answered, "No."

"I was talking about my marriage, about my relationship with Giles."

"If you are implying I love Prince Giles, I don't." And she spoke the truth. She did not love Giles, she loved Finn.

"Again, you lie," Claudia said, continuing to remove the last bit of chord from corset.

Becoming serious, Attia declared, "This is a new life for me Lady Claudia, a new beginning and I wish to live life honestly and happily. I've lied enough, as little as that is, but I never intend to lie again. I guess you wouldn't understand since you continue to play this stupid game."

"As you said, we cannot remove Protocol immediately there would be shock."

"Among the people, _you _do not need to lie still! Here! Now!"

"Don't shout at me," she snapped, now finished with unlacing the dress.

Holding the bodice tight to her chest so it wouldn't fall, Attia rotated and looked to Claudia with a death glare. The look threatened Claudia but she acted as if she feared nothing.

Digging deep into her sympathetic side, Attia halfheartedly apologized. "My apologies. I hate being in this corset."

"It's a price to pay. I know your life has been hard, and I would never dream of you leaving the palace to live in peasantry. You helped Giles out of Incarceron and because of that I did not have to marry Caspar. For that I thank you, but you will do as I say and treat me with respect."

Claudia shoved a pile of fabric in her arms. "Here put this on."

Attia took the clothing and disappeared behind the changing screen. She put on the lace chemise followed by the cotton dress almost unconsciously. Once she had all her clothes on she wondered, _Where is my clothing? _

When she came from behind the Rococo styled screen, Attia glanced at Claudia who was in brown breeches, a cream tunic stopping at her hipbones and a red waistcoat with layers of ruffled engageantes. It was almost as if Claudia didn't want Attia to dress similar to her. Taking a look at herself in the mirror, the dress was of lower class almost peasantry like. The ex-dog slave wanted her breeches and riding boots.

"Where's your panniers?" Claudia probed, maddened that she didn't put the era undergarment on.

"I'm not wearing that metal cage. It's more constricting than a corset."

While Claudia exasperatedly laced up Attia's dress, she lectured her. " Leave the court be, and it's decisions. I have ideas for this kingdom and you're concepts do not need to spoil them. You can live out your life here, comfortably. To live here you need a title, Giles suggested you become a lady in waiting."

All breath left her lungs. "A servant?"

A counter came from behind. "Not necessarily. I will only need you for formal events, like I said it's about keeping up appearances."

"Oh, so I'll be your servant?"

"That title guarantees your place here in the palace. Staying here without a title could be disastrous. You only need to-"

Cutting Claudia's words short, Attia interrupted, "And Giles advocated this decision?"

"Yes, he suggested it."

Nodding, Attia didn't say another word. She couldn't. A part of her wanted to collapse, but instead she felt her soul died the slightest. A soul that was no longer hers. Attia still considered herself to be Finn's. However, the entirety of what was Finn had vanished. He was completely gone. If this was Finn, there was no way he would bound her to become a servant to Claudia or to anyone else. He couldn't even force her to be bounded to him and that was what she wanted. But it was clear that Giles did not care whether Attia was alive or dead, bound or free. Keiro was right, the dog slave was a naught, only a meager being in the way. She was an unwanted responsibility that the prince had.

This comprehension sparked an idea. Finn's spirit fully departed from the gorgeous body and she was only obligated to him. With Giles here now, she was free. No longer would she stick around to be ignored. She was done.

With no real emotional ties here at the wardendry, she settled on the decision to leave and start anew. No one except Andrew would even care that she would part ways, but he was busy falling in love with the postmaster's daughter.

Sitting upon a small velvet ottoman, Attia rolled thin silk stockings upon her legs.

"Will you band Protocol?" she pleaded as she slid the garters on to hold the stockings in place, "For the people?"

This was one thing Attia wanted to know would be done before she left.

"That is not only Giles' plan but mine likewise. Perhaps I could find something to help Jared be separated from that glove. I miss him."

"That's impossible," she murmured slipping the pointed toed, flat wool shoes on her feet.

"No it's not!" Claudia exclaimed loudly kicking a small chair. The crash of the piece falling over caused Attia to jump, "If I learned anything from Jared it's that anything is possible."

Feeling slightly defeated and mildly embarrassed, Attia came to her feet, stating, " I'm going to go."

Starting to make her way from the room, she paused. Attia could tell Claudia needed to feel important, to feel she was in power. With both her father and Jared in Incarceron, control was all the girl had in this world and Attia decided to give the future queen what she starved for. Control.

She requested, "Claudia may I go riding? Maybe the fresh air and sunshine with cure this head ache."

Huffing, with deep breaths Claudia hurriedly collected herself and picked the chair up. Ashamed that her temper got away from her but at the mention of Jared, she got touchy. She missed her master, and felt no one should ever doubt his word.

Claudia kept her head lowered as she informed, "Feel free Attia, you live here. You may use the horses anytime you please."

Raising her brows, the blonde teased, "I know the Equerry has taken a fancy to you."

Right as Attia came to the threshold of the dressing room, she saw a large vase full of flowers. Those damn flowers.

Scowling at the arrangement, she rolled her eyes over to Claudia. "He's much older than I."

"There's nothing wrong with being attracted to an older gentlemen,"

Just before she left the room she said, "He's courting the postmaster's daughter."

Hastily, Attia travelled through the corridor, down the stairwell and through down hallways, to her room. She collected the things she felt she needed most, like a firelock, a few articles of clothing but anything else she decided to not bring. It would only hold the memories of Giles, of Finn and of unrequited love.

}*{

Stocking through the servant's corridors and down the stairs, she ran across several servants. All of whom, frowned upon her. It mostly hurt her feelings, these people did not even attempt to get to know Attia. Sure, she knew she looked ridiculous charging through the wardendry clasping a pile of clothing and a gun in her arms but she did not care. They saw both she and Keiro as leeches, living in a privileged life with absolutely no efforts. The help didn't believe the dregs of Incarceron deserved to be here, with the exception of the female staff, whom all had taking a liking to the attractive halfman.

Now inside the kitchen, Attia plopped her clothes on the black and white marble tiles and rummaged through the pantries. With the gun still in her clutches, she collected a loaf of bread and dried meat wrapping them in a large cloth napkin. She searched for an empty wine bottle. Once she spotted an almost empty one, she downed the remaining liquid and filled the empty bottle with water from the faucets. The faucets angered her just as much if not more than the flowers, as well as the electricity. Protocol has ended at the wardendry for sure.

The dog slave chuckled at the last grimace she received from the chef. She gathered her clothing from the floor, with the bread, meat and a wine bottle full of water as well as pistol in her hands. The chef scoffed at her for invading his territory but he knew better than to scold her. She was the dreg of from the prison, Prince Giles' aid for escaping Incarceron.

"Thank you," she said on her way out the

However, she would no longer have to deal with anyone looking down on her.

Outside in the stables, Attia called out to the Equerry. Frantically, she jogged through stables searching for Andrew. Stopping in the tack room she collected a large saddle from the wall and called out, "Andrew! Are you here?"

Hastily, she pulled down saddle bags and shoved the clothes she was cradling into the leather bags. On the other side she put her food inside and slipped the slippers from her feet and placed them inside. She hunted for a pair of riding boots that were her size and placed them on her feet. Lifting the saddle with one hand and the saddle bags in the other, she walked down the isle and stopped in front of her horse, Mentone. She was a beautiful black horse, with white along the muzzle. Just as she placed the saddle down to pet her horse, Andrew came in guiding a horse into a stall.

"What are you hollering about?" he asked locking the stall.

"Andrew can I take this horse?" she asked.

"Yes, where will you be heading today?"

"I'm leaving."

Andrew's hazel eyes looked down at the side saddles. "Leaving?"

Sighing Attia petted the horse again."I can't stay here. I feel so lost and unwanted."

Andrew knew how she felt about Finn, and he wouldn't question her further after he statement. But surprisingly, he said, "I want you here."

"I know but you might be marrying Lily soon, there will be no reason for me to stick around. You'll have no need for me."

Nodding, the chestnut haired man picked up Attia's things and walked away.

"Hey!" she exclaimed following him, "My horse is over here."

"Your horse is mainly for show. Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have not a clue but if I survived Incarceron, I should be able to survive anything."

He stopped in front of a stall that held a big gray horse. "Take Gideon, he's much stronger than Mentone. His type is tough and he'll be able to handle long travel."

Smiling she opened the stable. "Thank you Andrew."

He smiled back and placed the saddles on Gideon's back and positioned the saddle bags on as well. He disappeared for a short while, collecting a canteen which was much more usable than her uncorked bottle full of water. After placing the reins on the horse Attia and Andrew wandered through the isle and outside. They walked in silence all the way to the water trough.

While the horse lapped up water, Andrew notified, "I have a cousin, in the village of Yucaipa South of here. She owns a bed and breakfast, she'll take you in. Let me write the necessary letters, so she knows I sent you to her."

She nodded and he walked back to the stables.

Waiting, she gawked up at the blue skies she had yet to become accustomed to. The clouds rolled by carelessly and birds flew overhead. The scent of honeysuckles carried through the afternoon breeze.

"You're leaving."

Attia looked away from the sky and at Keiro. "Nothing gets past you," she said.

Andrew then appeared with the letters and an address. The nearly identical people hugged long embrace as Keiro gazed on almost jealous.

"Thank you Andrew."

"Will you write?" he wondered, pulling out of their encirclement.

Shaking her head, she replied as honestly with a shrug. "I don't know?"

He placed a lingering kiss on her forehead forgetting that Keiro was standing nearby. He was truly saddened by her leaving, he had no living family and even though it had only been two months since they met, he saw her as a little sister.

"Be safe Attia."

She grinned this time, with her teeth showing. "Be happy Andrew. Be confident with Lillian, she'll fall for you, I promise."

Andrew reached for her cheek. "You're free from this now."

They hugged again. Once they were content with their goodbye, Andrew walked away leaving Attia alone with Keiro.

"Did I ruin that moment for you?"

Attia ignored the cell born's comment and asked, "Do you have a knife?"

Keiro pulled a small knife from his boot and carefully handed her the blade. She retrieved it and cut a slit at the waist of her dress, where she could place the firelock.

"I'm keeping this," she informed, slipping the knife into her boot.

Keiro didn't know what to say, but after catching a glimpse of her stockings he stupidly said, "Claudia wears breeches under her skirts, maybe you should too."

"I don't care what she does," Attia snapped, shoving the gun into the small slit.

Leading the horse from the trough, Keiro followed her like a lost puppy. "When will you be back?"

"I'm not coming back," she stopped. Biting her lip she petted Gideon.

The half man knew the truth and he wanted the onus to be sure he knew. "You're leaving because of Finn."

"This has nothing to do with him," she answered unable to look Keiro in the eyes. He could tell when she was fibbing. Her head bobbed back and forth in annoyance as she tightened the saddle. Instantly Attia felt guilty for lying, she swore she'd never lie to a soul again. Although, she wasn't lying, Finn was not her reason to leave, he was her reason to stay.

"Then you're leaving because of the wedding."

Flicking her head up, Attia's gaze knew Keiro hit her reason dead on and so did he. Not wanting to lie, Attia wiped that ignorant smirk of his face by saying, "It's only another lie, a game Claudia still thinks should be played. She doesn't love him and he doesn't love her."

His eyebrows pressed together and with that grimace he sneered, "And you think he loves you, a dog?"

Attia snarled.

"He doesn't, he has his beautiful Claudia. She educated, her silk skin and gold hair shine so bright that you are but a shadow in her presence, unseen and forgotten beneath her."

"Shut up!"

Did he have to poke at her? To repeat things she already knew. No she wasn't beautiful but she still had lookers. Her skin scared, scabbed and still recovering from the years of neglect and her hair not gold but chestnut, her eyes the darkest shade of hazel not a jaw dropping blue, her nose not slopped but curved under with a slight bump. Unintentionally, she was comparing herself to Claudia.

As she climbed the horse, Keiro affirmed knowing his words would hurt Finn's slave's feelings. "He can't love a thing as you, Onus."

She would not sit back and be ridiculed, so she bit back at Keiro. "How could he love a rogue as a brother, a halfman as family?"

"Bitch, you better bite your tongue," he retorted, tugging at her arm, "Now get down, we're going back to the Estate."

"You better let me go," she barked, yanking her firelock from the opening in her waist. Pulling the hammercock back, she held the gun to Keiro's forehead. "I will not hesitate to kill you."

The man did not let go of her arm as he sneered like the arrogant bastard he was. "Kill me and earn the hatred of Finn."

With no emotion she looked down at Keiro's hand grasping at her wrist. His metal finger nail shimmered in the sunlight. Glaring blankly back at her silent oath brother, with the pistol still pointed to his forehead, she corrected him. "Finn doesn't exist in my life."

Confused, Keiro let her wrist free and she galloped away on her horse.

Wanting to chase her, Keiro stepped forward to do so. However, he was not one to chase women, they chased him. He yelled out, "Onus! Where are you going?"

Attia pulled back on the reins, stopped the horse. Turning, she had the horse trott back nearer to Keiro.

She could not say what possesed her, but she told him.

"South," she pondered, "Andrew has a cousin in Yucaipa I can shack with. Or maybe…Maybe, I shall go back to Incarceron, to be Rix's apprentice and I could find my family. Hopefully, none of them died during Incarceron's storms or during the migrations"

"You don't want to go back there."

"With Jared things should be improved, it should be, almost perfect."

"Attia, you'd be senseless to leave me," he stopped noticing what he said. Quickly recovering he added, "and Finn, to go back there. After all, it took to get the glove, to find our escape. You want to leave?"

"Keiro, I was a slave in Incarceron and I will not be one here."

"Who said anything about you being a slave? Finn wouldn't do that to you. He didn't want you as a servant in that hell and he wouldn't want you here."

"But Giles would, in fact he suggested it. Claudia said that I'd have the title of Lady in Waiting. Which is basically her maid and if I had to anyone's slave I'd be Finn's but he's gone and I'm no one's servant. Goodbye Keiro."

The halfman's jaw hit the ground.

Galloping away, the horses hooves kicked up dirt. Pushing the horse harder and faster, Attia hoped it would aid to her sense of relief. The more distance she put between herself and the warderndry, was what she thought she needed but she was still depressed.

This women that Keiro had grown accustomed to, had left because of Claudia. He hated Claudia even more than before.

And that bitch left him, alone with the haughty future queen and his absent minded oath brother.

}*{

Drawing nearer was two stone pillars. They Greek Revival colomns stood tall, at least eight or night feet. It was old deteriorating stone covered in morning glories. The girl slowed the horse, and took one last look at the wardendry over her shoulder.

The land was beautiful, lush and colorful. Color was something Attia was never sure she would get used to. The fresh air was odd too. Too pure with lingering scent of ket or stench. For once, she missed opaque atmosphere of Incarceron. It was all she'd ever known.

Rotating her head, she decided to never look back. Then she came to the pillars. She halted wanting to look back. She closed her eyes, searching for a voice. A voice she knew wouldn't be there. She imagined and wished Finn would be trailing her, begging for her to stay with him.

When the breese licked her face, she pressed forward. Passing between two stone pillars, she whispered to herself, "I'm free."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I both love and hate this chapter. The dynamics of Claudia and Attia were fun and I hope I made it clear that they are what you call "frenemies" Attia and Andrew had a friendly loving goodbye, then she and Keiro had a rather harsh farewell. If you guys have any questions about the vocabulary just ask or google it. I will reply and give the definitions of the word and a link to some the picture of said item.

Also there is links to pictures on my profile of Attia's gown and the wardendry.

**Thanks to: **OrchidI007711, Countess of Western March and you anon reviewer. Please leave a name so I can thank you and if you sign in I will send you previews to the next chapters. I greatly appreciate your support and reviews.


	4. THREE

**THREE:**

Inside Finn's dressing room, Keiro sat watching the servants assist the now king. They dressed him in his wedding attire as if he were an infant incapable to dress himself. The vaulted ceilings and walls were all covered in period molding and wallpaper. Alll the ornamental factors of era had been removed. King Giles did not like era furniture, it only reminded him of Protocol. For this reason he swapped out the dainty furniture for the sleek and modern. The gray couch Keiro sat on was stiff yet comfortable and all the remaining furniture was simple with, straight lines and metal accents.

Laying back, he folded his arms behind his back and raised his feet to the white lacquered coffee table. It's metal legs, reflected the world around it. Above head was seven giant chandelier's. Metal rods poked out in every possible direction, all adorned with crystals that radiated brightly. They appeared as metal thistles that collected dew drops. To Keiro each resembled starburst, each at different height and sizes but the largest was in the center. The rogue wondered if the star seer purposely had the original chandelier replaces for these star replicas.

Sitting up, Keiro noticed this room's interior was as modern as the portal room but its shell was era. It was a harsh clash, that did not blend well together. Old and new could only blend well if the designer was only brilliant enough.

The sight only reminded Keiro that Attia was right, Finn's realm was divided and no balance. Outside the kingdom, the people lived in the hardship of era. While here at the wardendry, and part of the nearby town, lived without protocol. It was unfair, and the returned prince has done nothing. What do I care? I don't have to live in era, the halfman selfishly thought.

Keiro leaned over and flicked the legs of the side table with his metal finger. The action resulted in a metallic cling. He wondered if it was a generic metal or actual silver. When he looked up, he spotted a male servant eyeing him. Lifting his chin, Keiro smirked; he hadn't had a good altercation in a while. Rubbing the sword at his hip, he offered a proposal to fight. Hurriedly, the man left the room with the remaining tailors and servants.

Every time he turned around, someone eyed him. His every move was watched. He was sick of this type of treatment. In Incarceron, all he had to worry about was finding a meal, a good lay and babysitting his idiot oath brother. He did not have someone observing his every move like a starving hawk. Well, besides the opposite sex. Sure, the ladies of the Realm received him well but the male staff didn't take to kindly to him. Hell, they hardly cared for Attia, and she was a trustworthy woman.

A large groan escaped Finn's mouth. Keiro gazed over his direction, seeing what the exaggerated sigh was about.

The expression upon his oath brother's face almost made him want to laugh out loud. Except, it was not in him to mock the king, nor laugh. Everything seemed so opaque and lifeless, since Attia left, and it has not been two days yet. But he wouldn't think of that.

"Nervous." Keiro said as if it were a fact, not a question.

"Something of that nature," Finn replied, tugging at his high collar, "How's Claudia doing?"

Frowning, Keiro lifted his feet from the table and settled them firmly on the floor. His elbows rested on his knees. "How the hell should I know? That bitch won't speak to me, she hates me."

"Once they see past your looks, all women seem to hate you in some way," he stated fussing with his short hair in a long length mirror.

"Yeah, well at least Attia had the decency to speak back at me, even if it was sarcasm and cruel mockery. I could wish Claudia a good day and she sticks her nose up at me."

"You never mean it, she knows you toy with her."

"For your sake, I try to be civilized. She will be the queen after all, I need to be on her side. It takes a lot out of me to be polite to her whereas Attia took any attitude I gave her."

Could he ever admit he missed her, no, but Keiro was starting to feel that Attia was the only friend he had. Despite her indifference with him, he wished she was here. How he took her presence for granted.

Finn gazed into the mirror, virtually in a comatose. "Attia can handle your arrogance, Claudia can't."

Taking slight offense, Keiro reacted but not wittingly. Somehow, he found himself commending the dog slave for her courage. "Attia can handle anything."

Finn nodded. "Claudia as well."

"Guess so." Keiro shrugged.

Opening a desk drawer, Finn pulled out letter that had been wax sealed. The king held the off-white envelope, expecting his brother to grab it.

Keiro looked down at the paper in Finn's hand. "What's that?"

"A letter for Claudia, can you go find Attia and ask her to hand this to her." Finn's hand jutted forward and absentmindedly the half man grabbed it. Gazing at the seal, he could see the Havaarna coat of arms pressed into it navy blue wax. In eagles talon a sphere and around its neck a crown. It was the original Havaarna coat of arms with one minor change. A giant compass rose shaped star behind its head like a halo. Finn had stars placed all around. Most likely so the starseer could never forget what Incarceron had done to him.

"Find Attia?" Keiro muttered, bruised.

Irritated with his friend, the boy replied, "Yes find, as in search, hunt. I'm sure she's with Claudia."

The rogue finally admitted out loud, "She's gone." He repeated, "She's gone Finn."

The scum of Incarceron, sensed the light of life leave his soul. This feeling of misery, was unfamiliar territory. The way his heart sped at the thought of a dog-slave was not a well-known phenomenon. The way his heart slowed knowing she was gone forever was even stranger. Life seemed worthless. He couldn't even drown out the sadness with casual sex, for sex had no appeal. What was the point in being awake, in living? Sleeping for an eternity sounded tempting. Why? Because the brother he knew had gone extinct, his purpose outside Incarceron was unknown and his only companion had run away. Maybe he should do the same? Leave all this luxury and comfort behind.

Keiro always thought material possessions and admirers would satisfy his life fully. However, that was not the case. He'd finally realized that there was something more important than things. Love.

Hearing that Attia had left the Wardendry triggered anger in Finn. "What do you mean gone?"

Reaching his arm back, Keiro moved his long hair to scratch his neck. Lowering his head to gape at the letter in his hand, he flipped it over between his fingers to observe the front. Across the center, Claudia was neatly written in calligraphy. You did not learn this type of handwriting in Incarceron. Finn really was the long lost prince Giles.

Keiro informed, "She left the estate yesterday afternoon."

"Yesterday?" The king paused, sending his oath brother a harsh glare. Quickly, his mind drifted to the dog slave. The life in his eyes left, just as the life in Keiro's soul died. His line of vision shifted to the walls at Keiro's back. _I should have ditched her,_ he contemplated, _left her in that hell_. _After all I've done for her she takes off, without so much as a goodbye. Why did she follow me out if all she wanted to do was leave us? _

Finn brought his sight back to Keiro. With his head hung low, he sank into the couch, deeper than before. Wearily, his head fell back, resting on the back of the sofa. His eyelids closed.

" Where did she go?" Finn demanded. He was not in the mood for Keiro's antics, he sought a straight answer. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Changing the subject, he replied with eyes still shut, "My shoes are dirty. Did that cobbler man leave?"

It was just like him to worry more about his shoes than a human being. Finn hollered, "Damn you! Answer me!"

Inside, the half-man was shocked to see life inside his brother. To see him react to something. Opening his azure eyes, Keiro looked to Finn with a side glance. His head never lifted from the couch. "I didn't think you would care whether she left of not, and apparently you didn't notice. She wasn't at your coronation."

He accused, "You allowed her to leave?"

Rolling his head to have better sight of Finn, Keiro shamefully muttered, "She had a firelock to my head, what was I to do?"

His calmness and monotone replies were angering the king. "Stop her damn it!" Finn yelled, yanking the cravat scarf from around his neck and throwing it to the marble floors, Marching closer towards his oath brother, Finn clenched his fists. "Didn't you have any weapon on you?"

Keiro was not about to let this pansy attempt to intimidate him. He stood and stepped nearer. Eye to eye the men glared at one another. The half-man inhaled through his nose then sneered. The letter in his palm, crumbled. He wanted to see the man's reaction to his condescending question. "She took my knife, and I was looking up at a barrel, what do you suggest I should have done?"

Finn's eyes widened in confusion. _Attia? Attia threatened him? Sweet, quiet and innocent Attia_? It had to have been a lie, but why would Keiro lie about this, of all things? The kings perception of the girl showed how disconnected he was from the world around him. He did not even know Attia's true personality. Yes, she was all the things he thought she was, but most of all he knew she was compassionate. Never had he saw her as strong willed, intelligent, witty and if he held an actual conversation with her, he'd see that she lead a hard life. This, he partly knew since she survived the Comitatus all on her own.

With a pompous grin, Finn undermined his question with a simple question. " Since when can you not handle a woman?"

Both men had fists clenched, their knuckles turning shades whiter from the natural tone. Ready to swing, Keiro cocked his elbow back, then froze. He couldn't hit his brother, their pact was to have one another's back, not to turn against each other. Fighting would solve nothing. Dropping his hand, he thought over his brother's demeaning query. Since when could he not handle a women?

As hard as it was to admit, Attia was no ordinary women. After swallowing hard, Keiro answered, "This is Attia were talking 'bout Finn, she's not fucking Claudia, her will is stout. You know that and she will do anything she has to do for the best."

"And leaving was best?"

"For her, yes. She may want to be indebted to you because you saved her life, but you made her Claudia's slave instead. Why would do that to her? It's not right."

His head convulsed, left to right. The lines between his brows were very visible. "I never did such a thing."

"Claudia told Attia, that she was to be her lady in waiting, and that you suggested it." Keiro smirked at their altercation. It was about damn time he fought with someone.

"I did not-"

Cutting his words short, he said, "Welp, your girlfriend told your onus she was to be a maid, so Attia took off South."

"I must speak to Claudia."

The rogue had not even had a chance to reply before Finn began to walk out of the room. "It will have to wait until later," he informed, grabbing his bicep, " the ceremony is about to start."

Finn yanked his arm back. "No. The ceremony can wait, I must speak with Claudia."

"She's going to be pissed."

"What do I care?" Finn shouted as he stalked out of the room.

They remained silent, the clicking of both men's shoes echoed in the oversized corridors. Pedestal tables were lined up along the hallways, each with its own vase and bouquet of flowers. The sight only reminded Finn of Attia, his missing friend. Actually, she had not gone missing, she left.

Attia said it made no sense that the wardendry was filled with bouquets yet, his entire kingdom was suffering. It was true. He lived cozily without protocol and suffering. _How is this fair? _He wondered. _My people should not be suffering. _Then his mind was back at the topic at hand,_ How the hell could she do this to me? _In that second, he promised to make those excursions Attia suggested. He'd do everything he could to help his kingdom.

As they neared Claudia's door, Finn looked over his shoulder. "Where has she gone?"

Keiro still thumbed at the letter Finn handed to him. "She said the Equerry sent her South, to his cousin's in a town called Yucaipa. She even spoke about returning to Incarceron."

Not knowing what to do, Finn ordered, "Send for him this instant."

"Excuse me?" Keiro spat throwing the crumbled letter at the feet of the king, "I'm not a damn messenger boy. Do it yourself." He would not be ordered around.

"Keiro," Finn pleaded, picking up the letter, " please go get him. I don't know what else to do? I've never heard of Yucaipa and he must know the directions. We have to retrieve her."

"She's not a damn pet Finn," he argued, "Sure you can whistle, call for her and she'll come crawling bacl to youo but that dog-slave is not a dog. She's a bird. She wants to fly, to be free and she deserves to be happy!"

Taken back by Keiro's outburst, Finn responded sadly, "Was she not happy here?"

"NO, she left because of you!"

Finn's mouth fell agape. He had no words for what Keiro just declared.

As Keiro walked away he shouted, "Go get Andrew your-bloody-self!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know I should try my best, but in this chapter I didn't. It had been to long since I updated and I wanted to get a chapter up for the few of you who read this. So I'm sorry for the delay. I will try more in the next chapter. Hopefully, I got the point of the chapter across though. It was shorter than original, but it's up. WHile I hate this chapter, I love the dialogue. It's nice to see Finn finally reacting to something and for once, he's upset with Keiro.

**Thanks to:** Sarcasmhasaface, OrchidI007711 and Countess of Western March. I also have people who've saved this story under their favorites and i thank you. I greatly appreciate your support and I'm sorry I didn't drop your name here.


	5. FOUR

**FOUR:**

Pressing the gem retrieval button on her pewter necklace, she impatiently waited. The metallic beetle, crawled under her door then fluttered back into her milky palm. It was a dull chrome listening device Jared had sent to her through the dimensions between Incarceron and the Realm. He had designed and engineered an updated version –for her- when she began complaining about Finn's lack of communication. Since Finn's arrival to the Realm, she had to use it to get into his brain. She used it time and again.

People assumed King Giles spoke to her, confided in her. Though, that was furthest from the truth. He did not speak to her about a damn thing, not as one should entrust their future wife. He should be opening his heart, the way she had been. However, he only spoke with Keiro. Upon figuring this out, she used the steel beetle to listen in and spy on their conversations, but Giles merely voiced the basics. They spoke about food, about playing billiards and Keiro always managed to bring up Attia.

Knowing Finn was heading towards her room, she quickly pulled at her necklace. It was a dull metal of Incarceron -much like the beetle- with three topaz jewels, each of inconsistent sizes. Clicking the largest gemstone, Claudia observed as the beetle's elytra opened, it's hind wings flapping open after. Circuits and miniature gears, that still spun, were exposed. She prayed they'd slow, so she could remove the microchip and download the recorded conversation. The one drawback of Jared's invention, was this process and the resetting.

Abstracting the microchip, Claudia rushed over to her book shelf to remove a book. She loaded all of Giles' previous dialogues into the data processing machine posing as a Court Archives book. Cracking the book open, there was a screen and she pressed the microchip into the golden port. Instantly, the downloading process began.

The thundering sound at the door startled Claudia.

"Claudia?" Giles shouted impatiently. This was out of character. The usually timid boy was never so abrupt.

"One moment!"

"Hurry, hurry," she whispered to the computer. The screen showed it was only eighty percent complete. Taking in a breath, she growled to herself.

Giles, called to her again. "Claudia? Can I come in?"

The moment the information had been uploaded successfully, she shut the faux book and hurriedly, placed it on the sizable book shelf in the corner of her room. Clicking the topaz jewel on her necklace, the beetles wings and elytra closed. She went to tuck the listening device away but the drawer to her baroque dresser was stuck. She yanked at the gleaming brass knob, praying it would open. Finn's loud tapping footsteps neared her dressing room. Taking both her hands, she jerked at the drawer. Her heart sped. If Giles saw this beetle, he would surely be curious.

And what was she to say? It was a pet, a toy?

"I'm coming in," he declared.

Moving onto another drawer, she requested, "Please wait one moment!"

He did not care for her request. Barging in, he urgently breathed, "Claudia!"

"Giles?" she stammered, spinning on her heals, slamming the drawer shut. He met her gaze with an expression writhed in betrayal.

" Y-you," she stuttered, "you shouldn't be in here. We're to be married in half an hour."

"I know…"his voice trailed off as he gazed at her. Her lips were pinker than usual, her cheeks rouged and her big azure eyes gleamed behind her lengthy lashes. A jewel embroidered head band was set in the waves of her honey hair. The tresses draped down her shoulders, in a very un-era fashion and the veil draping her head appeared to be made of mist. It was so thin. The ivory dress cinched her waist, her chest and collarbone was displayed with an interesting necklace resting there. The gown was a bit flamboyant, with ribbons down the bodice and lace bunched at the elbow length sleeves, but she was gorgeous in it. She was beautiful in general, yet Finn felt nothing.

Why could he not love? Then he told himself, Incareron had made him incapable of love. He had not seen it in the wings, and he had yet to see it in the Realm. Sure, he loved his oath brother, but that was not enough to satisfy a soul. As far as true love, it did not exist.

Standing taller with arrogance, Claudia interrogated, "Did you need something?"

For a moment, his harsh glare fell. Claudia was enjoyable, at times, but she was cavalier. However, it was something Finn was accustomed to. He lived three years, going on four, with an egotistical half-man. Arrogance he could tolerate, but there was no love. How could he marry a women he did not love?

She snapped her fingers, catching his attention, " Giles? What do you need?"

Getting back to the topic, he said, "I must speak with you about Attia."

She stiffened further. Her head held higher. Without any true interest, she averted her eyes from Giles and asked, "What about her?"

He hesitated, but somberly replied almost cynically, " Keiro said she has gone."

"Gone?" Claudia imitated surprise. Finn did not catch on.

Automatically, he countered while fiddling with the ruffle sleeves of his, "She left yesterday."

His mind was lost. Where did Attia plan on going? What did she plan on doing?

"Oh," she responded sitting on a chair, upholstered in rich silk, "it must be about Andrew?"

"Andrew?" He stepped forward curiously gazing at her bloated wedding gown. It was oversized, and too large for such a small chair.

Tousling and fluffing her gown, Claudia strategized. She knew she was the blame for Attia's leaving. Truly, it was not her intention, but at least now, Attia was one less problem the future queen had to deal with. Not wanting to take any blame, she manipulated the conversation.

Crossing her legs, she started, "The Equerry." Gliding her fingertips across the three dimensional flower edging the seat, she pondered what to say. Her eyes evaded his, as she fingered the indentation of the chair, but she did not speak.

Finn watched as her pale fingers picked at the floral carvings, wonderfully sheened in gold.

"What about him?"

"They spent much time together. It's obvious she loves him and…" with a quirked brow, she thought over her reply, then proceeded, "I thought he liked her? But she said he's courting the postmaster's daughter. That must why she left. He broke her heart."

Finn shook his head, seriously contemplating that, that might have been the reason. After brief thought, he disagreed, "That's not why she left."

"Why else would she leave?"

His blank expression twisted reproachfully. He lifted his hand, to point a finger. The thick index finger was directed at her, however, Finn didn't want to be harsh. What Keiro said, may have been misinterpreted by his own ear. Or perhaps, Keiro misunderstood what Attia had told him.

Lowering his hand, he wondered, "You told her she was to become a lady in waiting?"

"Yes," she nodded, leaning further back into the chair loftily.

She didn't want him to be upset with her, this was not how a marriage should be starting, with a conversation concerning another woman. It maddened her how he had a sudden interest in Attia.

Folding her arms she retorted critically, "I thought we agreed to give her a title so she could stay here. So the public would not detest her. So the crats wouldn't turn against us?"

Finn grumbled. The crats, had become unruly.

In the beginning Finn assumed he only had to worry about the court, but the court consisted of burocrats and sapients. Both well trained in the fields of war, government and . Then there was the other Crats whom were called aristocrats. They were the noble. They were the privileged. And in this never changing time, they followed King Endor's ideals like a religion. Nothing with them had been earned, but exploited. With their wealth, and what they claimed as a birthright- gained them access to court meeting and constantly prevent change from ever happening in the Realm.

The way they manipulated Claudia, with feeding into her worry for Jared, was unreal. Finn felt as though the Havaarna monarchy was preparing to collapse.

Claudia persisted with speaking about the crats. "You know they resent her, even the servants resent her"

It was true, but all the intelligence, nobility and privilege did not give the Crats the right to spread false gossip and control his kingdom. It did not give them the right to judge a person from Incarceron. He was from Incarceron. Not born bu that hell made him the man he was today. Sadly, he thought_, It made me a coward, but Attia is strong and is nothing to be resented. By me or the Crats. _

"Even if they do," Giles began pointing a finger to his chest, " I _am_ king. Who stays here and for what length of time, is up to _me_. And, yes, we agreed to giving Keiro and Attia a title, they shouldn't feel as outsiders any longer but we never agreed on a title. Lady in waiting is not a title I would have given Attia. Lady of Incarceron, Duchess of Incarceron, Baroness, Countess, all of those are better titles than what you've given."

Claudia hid her shock by deterring her sight. She wanted to reply, to say something back to shut him down but she had no words and he only continued. "She was a dog slave in Incarceron, Claudia, do you think she'd want to be a slave here? Do you think that's what she deserves after what she has done for us?'

"I didn't- I-I," she stuttered uncrossing her legs. Her entire body jolted up straight, she grabbed ahold of the thing arms of the chair, And once she found the wording in her mind, she proceeded arogantly, "I told her she would only be needed in formal situations, she'd be more of a personal assistant. I didn't mean for her to feel low, I made it clear she was not a servant. But if she wanted to misconstrue what I told her, then she's stupid! We had to give her a title, otherwise the crats and the public would-"

Finn interrupted her speech. "Why Attia and Keiro are here, does not concern the public nor the damn crats. I want her and Keiro to be happy here, but you had to reduce her to nothing."

" I did not think she's be upset."

"You didn't think at all Claudia!" his voice escalated higher, angrier, "You knew she's been to hell and back, and you tell her she's the help."

Jumping off the chair, she came to her feet as quickly as she could with the pounds of fabric weighing her down. Swatting at the veil framing her face, she exclaimed back, "I don't know a thing about her besides she was a dog slave, that's it. How am I supposed to know her feelings would get hurt? I cannot control her emotions, any more than I can control the weather or you seizures."

Finn did not know how to reply. With the tone in that statement, he realized how much she coveted him. She spoke to him as if he were Caspar.

His blank stare bore into her. She hated it. She despised when he went absent minded. She called his name a few times. Rolling her eyes, she wondered if was about to have another seizure. Truly, they were becoming a nuisance.

She enquired rhetorically, "Can we handle this later?" Striding closer to Finn, she petted her palm against his cheek. "We're getting married Giles."

He removed her hand and lifted the back of it to his lips. Hurriedly, he pecked it and set it back at her side. "Yes we will continue this conversation later," he informed walking toward the exit, "but we have to go after her, or wait until she comes back. She already missed my coronation."

"You didn't even notice."

Stopping dead in his tracks, he realized he did not. With yesterdays coronation and banquet, he was much too preoccupied with his responsibilities and drowning thoughts. Against his wishes, Attia tasted his food, and unless she was riding or he was at a court meeting, she was always nearby. Though yesterday she was absent, and he did not eat a bite, or even put a plate of food in his sight for the anxiety of his new responsibilities consumed him.

Picoting on his heals, Finn asked, "And you did?"

Claudia turned to a gold framed three way mirror and observed herself. She never took her eyes from the looking glass as she said, "I assumed she was mad at me. We did quarrel."

"About?"

"Nothing, we had a misunderstanding," Claudia edified, then decided to completely change the topic. "There were riots in Wingrade."

Leaning against the large door, made of rich mahogany, he sighed, "Another?"

"The Crats were withholding bread, and over taxing."

"When was this?"

"Three days ago," she responded spinning around to observe the back of the bell shaped dress. It was puffy, almost making her immobile, and she hadn't even put on the panniers.

"And Wingrade is how far from here?"

"A two day carriage ride."

"Why am I only hearing about this now?"

"You were in the rowboat. I thought it best not to bother you while the Court held a meeting."

He sort of wanted to be involved, or at least better informed, to his kingdoms happenings.

"I always want to be informed about such matters. This is _my_ kingdom Claudia, not yours,"

"But you had this mindless look about you,"

"So? Next time you will inform me." He ordered turning back to the door. Clasping the door handle, he informed, "Once we find Attia, then the ceremony can begin."

Rushing after him, she stumbled over her dress once. After finding her footing she tripped over the oriental rug. It slowed her, but she grabbed his wrist just as he took one step from her bedroom. Yanking him back in, she twirled him about in a dance. Slamming her door shut, she pushed him against the door.

Grabbing at his hand she said, "She's gone Giles."

With her head lowered, she became lost in the inked scar of his wrist. Mindlessly, she ran her index finger across the subtle protuberance of his tattoo. The majestic eagle held power, it showed his nobility. This was proof that he was heir to the Havaarna throne. And although –in her heart- she did not want to be queen, it had to be done. She needed to guide him, for he was lost and confused. Thanks to Incarceron. And she must make Jared proud. He offered his life to teach her when he could have easily lived a normal Era life- with a business, a family, and a wife. At some point, before she was born, he must have been in love. He must have wanted those things.

Jared gave Claudia his life, he sacrificed his life and his health for Claudia. Because of that, she would do as he asked her, as he taught her. She would be queen.

Claudia, clasped his hand tightly, and almost pleaded, "She left, we can't wait for her."

"But we have to go after her, she, she's like, like my …" he lifelessly held Claudia's hand and squeezed when he said, "We stick together. Keiro, she and I stick together. We're like a family."

Removing her hand from his, she shook her head. "She's no your family, you hardly know her and you never talk about her. Understand, she wanted to leave. She could have spoken to me or you about whatever had been bothering her but instead she chose to leave and Keiro knew. He knew. He could have stopped her."

Finn enlightened Claudia. "She held a firelock to his head."

Claudia was not surprised. Attia was the type. "The bitch is still crooked."

Claudia glanced over to Finn. He was in a far off gaze again. She spoke loudly hoping it would catch his attention. "Giles I know you feel accountable for her but she left, that's her choice. We cannot force her to remain here, only wish her well in her new life."

Lifting a hand, her pushed back the netting of her veil, and tucked her hair behind an ear. "I suppose you're right."

"I am." She grinned, liking the words he had spoken. "She is no longer our concern. I will see you at the alter my prince."

"Excuse me." She curtsied, then corrected herself, "my king."

Finn bowed back, then opened the door.

"Finn?"

Looking at Claudia over his shoulder, he waited for her to speak.

"Did Jared come?" she wondered.

"I'm not sure who has come. Only I know that Attia is not here, and Keiro is angry."

Keiro was always angry, but she questioned, "With you?"

Finn shrugged. "I'm not sure."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Okay, I have a question to you faithful Incarceron readers. What exactly was "Era" or what century was it based on? I assumed it was eighteenth century, (the time of Marie Antoinette) but I read somewhere it is a steampunk theme. Steampunk involves a setting where steam power is still widely used, usually Victorian era (1837-1901) and technology is interwoven in the time. If it is eighteenth century I guess there's a whole new category of sci-fi. I think it's called Teslapunk. I don't know. just a thought.

ALSO, I have corrections. In previous chapters, I said that Attia was eldest and had a thriving business. I have to retract that. In Incarceron –I've skimmed through it again- she was youngest and lived in shanties in back alleys. SO, yeah. I guess I can say that they had a business but still lived in an alley.

One more thing. On Page 64 of Incarceron Maestra speaks about how she found a key. She said they found clothes, jewelry, the skeleton of a man and the key. Who was this man? Does anyone know? It makes me wonder if Finn was ever really the prince to begin with. I mean, maybe that body was the true prince? I don't know, just a thought. But it definantley sparked some great ideas!

Ah, thanks to all my readers! Remember, I will give previews to those of you who review. Much love and happy reading!


	6. FIVE

FIVE:

~Nineteen Months Subsequent to Attia's Departure~

Rooftops burned. The flames were rising, higher swallowing the city buildings. People rioted all gathered in the town center. They shouted, and cursed the king. Attia frantically hunted. For what, she did not know. Yet, she continued running searching for a face she knew. She gazed upon the towering gallows. The gibbet, twisted her stomach in knots and closed her throat. The town's people, of this unfamiliar place, were about to hang someone in chains. Though, not just hang this person, and give him a quick death, but they would take pleasure in watching this person suffer, to wilt away, to go hungry and grow weak. Attia hated the idea. She hated the sight.

Pushing through the assemblage of towns people, Attia sensed her eyes sting. Under the gibbet gallow, she saw a priest idly standing by. He held a bible in his hands, reciting scriptures. How could such a holy man allow death?

Then Attia, saw _him_. Finn, shackled by the wrists and at the ankles. His clothes seemed to be disintegrating before her eyes, his skin was dirty, covered in scabs and fresh blood. His hair greased, from days, maybe weeks of him being locked up in a prison. She shouted maneuvering her way closer to him, "Finn!"

The priest bellowed over the screams of peasants, "The souls of the righteous are in the hands of God, and no torment will ever touch them…"

Finn heard his name, his eyes found Attia.

"Attia!" he called.

The priest continued as she rushed towards the king. "…In the eyes of the foolish they seemed to have died, and their departure was thought to be a disaster, and their going from us to be their destruction; but they are at peace. For though in the sight of others they were punished, their hope is full of immortality..."

A shot rang out, piecing Attia's eardrums. Her eyes darted around, searching for where the gunshot had come from, but there was no sign of a gun, nor gunman. However, she saw Finn's chained hands clutch his stomach.

"Finn!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Her vocal cords burnt, than her voice gave out.

Slowly, inertly, he came to his knees. Unchanged was his expression, his eyes were wide, never shifting from Attia's face. For a moment, he tottered, his knees sinking into the mud. Gazing blankly at her, he took a breath and fell backward, his legs doubled beneath him.

She froze in place. "Oh dear God," her voice cracked, she yelled, " Finn!"

"…Those who trust in him will understand truth, and the faithful will abide with him in love, because grace and mercy are upon his elect, and he watches over his holy ones."

The holy man's echoed eerily in the chilled air. Suddenly, the air turned glacial. She could see her breathe billow in the air.

Running to the king's side, she fell into the mud beside him. Brushing his hair back and caressing his face, she cried, "Finn! It's okay, it's okay."

She laid his head upon her lap, and all the tears her eyes could shed, dropped and hit Finn's face.

And the priest continued recounting, "… But the ungodly will be punished as their reasoning deserves, who disregarded the righteous man and rebelled against the Lord."

Ruby red blood dripped from his mouth. The blank stare made her heart stop.

"Finn," Attia whimpered, but there was no response. All the life had drained from his eyes, and his last breath expelled through his body. It's fog floating through the air.

And the words, "But the ungodly will be punished…" resounded.

Wailing, Attia held him closely, pressing his clammy forehead to her own. "He's not wicked," she whispered rocking him in her arms, "You're not."

A beautiful voice called to her. "Attia?" It's sound resided above her head. Gazing up at the clouded skies, a soft light shone. Quickly, it was brightening before it exploded, and Attia shielded her eyes from the blinding light.

Waking, she did not open her eyes. She could sense a dull light shining on her face, and she grasped it what had just happened was nothing but a horrible dream, just another she would add to her collection of nightmares.

A soft voice called, "Attia?"

Opening her eyes, she was greeted with an innocent face and lax green eyes gazing down at her. The young woman's skin was soft and creamy. It was something Attia envied. A murky light glowed from behind. The girl's lengthy mahogany hair, had been pulled back. Her shorted hairs hung loosely around her face, and in the light, her hair blazed in a red hue.

Her thin lips smirked before she said, "Oh what a beautiful Saturday Attia! Can we go to the market?"

Attia glanced around the body, seeing the opaque clouds roll slowly by the window pain. She almost wanted to smirk. When it was cloudy, she could not see the sky. If she did not see the sky, she would no see nightfall. For twilight was when the stars appeared. She no longer needed to see stars, let alone see them. She had to quit thinking of her past or hoping for her wildest daydreams to come true. They life she now lead, did not include Finn.

Running a hand through her dark brunette tresses, Attia replied with a yawn, "Why do you ask me? You're your own person, you decide."

"I would like you to join me. We could buy new dresses, and pastries! I love pastries."

"Shea," she grumbled, "I can make you a bloody dress."

Rolling over, she put her back to the light. Covering her face with a forearm, Attia ordered, "Now, do what you please but I wish to sleep."

Preshea did as Attia requested. Stepping over to the elongated vertical windows, her heeled shoes tapped loudly with each step.

"You didn't sleep well did you?" Shea asked, "You tired sister?"

"Yes," Attia responded folding her forearm over her eyes, to shield the light. "Shut the damn curtains, it' too bright in here."

Shea took the loosely woven fabric in her fingers and hesitated, "It's cloudy though."

"It's still bright."

One by one, the girl closed the curtains over all three oversized windows. She thought Attia liked cloudy days, it was why she had opened the draperies in the first place. She hoped if Attia was greeted with a gloomy day, perhaps she'd smile a true genuine smile.

Coming to a floor level fireplace, Shea grabbed a poker. Before stabbing at the burning logs she tugged at her skirts, so that they wouldn't catch fire. She said, "You were talking in your sleep again."

In a grumbly whisper, Attia apologized, "Sorry."

"I want to forgive you," she smirked, "I truly do but you're disrupting my slumber."

That smile that was permanently etched onto Shea's face made Attia sick. She roll her eyes. "You seem quite fine in my opinion. Now go, we don't have to be at the pub until later this afternoon."

Preshea cleared her throat. "Who's Finn?"

Attia hand flew away from her face. She flicked her head in the girls direction and snapped, "I'll give you any tips I make tonight, if you shut up and let me sleep."

Striding closer to Attia, Shea sat on the old wool stuffed mattress retorting, "No need sister, tell me who Finn is and we'll call it even."

"Shea, go to the market and give me peace and quiet."

" I've know you long enough, why will you not tell me your secrets? You know mine." She pouted as a child. Attia looked upon the crease in her forehead and pleading in her eyes. The naivety, had never left her as she grew up. It was one more thing Attia, coveted. Preshea, was carefree and light hearted, even though their stories were similar. Both orphaned, and homeless. How could she be so cheery, when Attia couldn't find happiness within herself?

Attia mumbled, "You told me on your own accord."

Fidgeting with the hook and eye closures on her bodice, she looked down at her chest putting false effort into adjusting herself. She probed, "Is he a lover of yours?"

The girl from Incarceron frowned. "What makes you ask such a question?"

"Curiosity," she replied, lifted her delicate shoulder. Unable to look Attia in the eyes, she continued " Since I've met you, I heard you call his name nearly every night…"

"I do not!" she defended.

Becoming upset, Shea reached for a blanket, and swathed it around her body. It made her blood run cold, the way Attia called Finn's name. Her tone was always depressing, and hopeless. She sighed, and lifted her eyes to her sister. " You cry Attia. You have night terrors, nearly every night. I try to wake you but you whimper, like a kicked puppy. With tears and moans you cry his name. It scares me. They're only getting worse."

Still lying on her back, Attia deeply inhaled, and released a heavy breath. "Finn does not exist Preshea, he's just from my nightmares."

"Please sister. I don't know much of you, just tell me little. I only wish to help, the way you helped me. "

"He…" she faltered remembering his warm coffee eyes, his strong chin and confused glower. Finn was everything that was good in her life. Even 'til this day, he was the most positive thing that had ever happened to her.

Yanking her covered over arms, she spoke, " …helped me escape."

Leaning closer to Attia, Shea cocked her brow. "Escape? From where?"

"Not from where, from what?"

Shea's silence forced Attia to proceed, "He helped me escape Incarceron."

With wide eyes, Shea questioned with intense interest, "The prison? How? You're from Incarceron?"

"I was born inside Incarcecron,"

The moment, she said the prisons name, Attia swore the room went colder than it already had been. A flood of memories flashed in her mind. The metals, the darkness, the scent of ket, the rags that clothed her, the cruelty and the hopelessness. Then there was Finn, the one who changed her life, had given her life. He had given her that stars but she had grown to despise the stars. These thoughts exasperated the former dog slave.

"Please don't cry."

Shea's words brought her back to the present. She rotated her head and wiped a tear off her cheek with her shoulder. "I'm not."

"Is it truly real?"

Attia rolled onto her side facing Preshea. Absent mindedly, she gazed at the low flames of the fireplace, saying, "It is as real as you and me, truer than the Realm we live in."

"Where is it?"

"It's in the possession of a very de-l_ightful_ warden," she exaggerated cynically.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Never you mind. It is in the Realm that's all you need to know."

Shea came to her feet. Removing the blanket from her shoulders and tossing it over Attia, she said, "But it's not. No one knows where Incarceron is. No one."

"I do."

She made her way to the wardrobe, searching through the garments. "But the ones from Incarceron are scum, criminals, murders."

Attia sneered, saying, "I am all those things Shea."

Twisting her head around quickly, and tugging a coat from the side board, Shea glared at the young women lying in bed. She rushed to Attia's side while putting on the wool coat. "But you're not. You're not! You're my sister, my rescuer, my protector. I love you, and you are not a criminal."

"I killed Preshea, I've stolen, I've broken several laws and I've hurt many people."

"No. No," she repeated in thwart, "You killed to save me, to save us. You stole so I could eat, so I could have medicine and become healthy again. You've hurt no one. I have never seen that."

Oddly, Attia's mind to visualized Keiro, tugging at her arm, covertly pleading for her to stay with him at the palace. "I once had a friend who requested I stay with him –even though he pretended to hate me- but I left. I think he needed me to be with him."

"I need you here with me sister," Preshea whined, " I need family."

Pushing the covers off, Attia glanced around her flat. The stucco walls were cracking, the dilapidated wood floorboards were splintering and the few pieces of furniture were older than she. She went from riches to rags. From palace life to the life of a poor barmaid. But it did not matter, it felt better to suffer here, rather than suffer wealthily at the palace as Claudia's maid.

Shea could see Attia losing herself in thought. Again.

She blurted, "What happened to him, this Finn?"

Attia looked over to Preshea, ready to shout, but the girl's genuine curiosity and concern softened Attia. She reluctantly answered, "He's gone."

"Died?"

"You could say that."

Getting up from the bed, Attia walked to the corner of the flat and dropped to her knees. Preshea hovered over her watching Attia pry up the floorboard exposing an outwardly bottomless hole. Inside were items that had been banned by protocol. Devices that used batteries and electricity; such as music boxes, electric lanterns, a portable computer , two-way talking ear pieces, anything containing plastic and numerous weapons.

"Now, go to market Shea and leave me be," Attia said rummaging through the pit. She pulled out a shocking gadget. It was an electroshock weapon that could sent an electro current through a person's body causing their muscles to involuntarily muscles contractions. It would give Preshea enough time to escape in case she was attacked. The girl much preferred to render a person useless for a short period of time, versus using the firelock to kill.

Attia favored the firelock but didn't want Preshea to know the guilt of murder. She positioned the floorboard back in its spot, hiding the banded mechanisms.

Attia stood and handed the shock gun to Preshea. "Don't forget this."

Preshea cautiously reached for the contraption. She hated going against protocol. People had been killed because she defied protocol.

Attia slowly pace her way to the fireplace and stood at its mouth, absorbing the heat.

Eyeing the stark room, Shea hated the emptiness of the one room apartment. She wondered if she could purchase a painting or a mirror. Anything to enliven their apartment home. "Can I buy a painting, or mirror?"

The tired woman snapped, "No mirrors."

Preshea nodded and embraced her sister. She stood a few inches above Attia, but the dreg was the matriarch and their guardian.

"Goodbye my sister." She squeezed her sister, and kissed her cheek. "I love you. I will be home very soon."

Attia saw Preshea off, before she sulked alone in the apartment. It was not very long until she shoved the bed from its designated spot. She yanked up a plank to a hidden burrow. It was as the one that held the forbidden devices, except drastically reduced in size. She pulled up an old rectangular metal box. Dust had collected on the top. It was rusting and age bitten, which reminded her of Incarceron. It was why she kept it when she had found it disposed of in Yucaipa.

Fingering the cold metal, she observed the pair sleeping foxes, with rope tired around their torsos. The rope piled up and bordered the animals in slumber in an oval. There had been a fable about the sleeping foxes, but Attia hadn't know of this Realm Tale. She only knew the stories of Incarceron.

Collecting the box, Attia walked it over to the fireplace. Sitting down, she opened the metal chest, and removing nostalgic items. She smiled, seeing a few letters from Andrew. It was so kind of him to think of her. She glanced over his writing, seeing the excitement in his penmanship. He had successfully courted Lillian, and had been married. Attia pulled out the wedding invitation feeling guilty for not attending.

Wanting to disremember anything of Incarceron and the palace, she decided to burn the evidence she had. She threw the invitation in the fire, then a ring the Court had given, she tossed news clippings about Finn. Then she came across a letter from Keiro. She couldn't help but read it.

_To my honorable friend and sister of Incarceron, _

_You have permitted me to your faults, but I wish I could show you my own, for you've only seen my greatness and will only ever see how flawless I am. Things are better here, peaceful. I enjoy the thrill of fence for pleasure and not survival. It has taken some time to become use to the plush mattresses and stiffness of new attire. I will inform you that I expect a letter, to know you are…You know, I can't take this any longer. All this formality IS bullshit! It's phony. You have to return, Claudia has proven to be a bigger bitch than you. She has taken credit for your strategy on how to end Protocol and ignores me completely. She pushes court to find treatment for Jared and Finn does nothing to correct her. Some king he is. Hell, some brother he is. He's been travelling to stabilize the economies of towns and villages by giving them specific tasks in agriculture and industry, as YOU suggested. He says he's lost countless hours of sleep, but as to why, I am unsure. He swears it's not his travels but I beg to differ. He stays in fancy inns and has time for rest, even though his tours have not seized since you left. He returns home miserable and exhausted. He does not hunt anymore nor converse with me. But if he does, he says he's tired because of bad memories. I have the same memories of Incarceron and you don't see me floundering in depression. Why the hell did you leave me here with all these, idiots?_

Shaking her head, Attia couldn't help but roll her eyes. Even the halfman's written words dripped in conceit and mockery.

Not caring to read another word, Attia allowed to paper to fall on the cinder and low flame. The heat engulfed the letter, and it shriveled away in a burst of fire. She moved on to the next. It was another, though very short, letter from Keiro.

_Attia,_

_I hear you are in the town of Poshel, known for its bars and brothels. Don't worry I haven't told Finn where you stay, It's only a matter of time before he travels there and sees how you chose to live your life. How do you think our Price Giles would take it, knowing you've left the comforts of the palace to become a lady of the night? I don't think he'd be too pleased. Write us, so we know you are well and alive._

_Believe me at all times with sincerity and respect, Your oathbrother K_

One following another, they all wasted away in the fireplace. Sifting through the letters, her heart stopped. Attia held the weightless paper in her hands. Only the wealthy wrote on such reedy paper. The edges were lined in gold, but the ink bled and was smeared. It was sloppily written. Almost as if he were in a hurry, as if he could careless who the letter was going, as if it were addressed for a dog slave.

_Dear Attia, _

_I am afraid you've put yourself in an inconvenience by leaving, since the court has approved your idea of my touring the Realm. It is a campaign of sorts, to win over the people. And I will find each city a productive use, to improve their standard of living, as well as economic growth for the Realm. _

_There is additional matters that the court, Claudia and I must finalize and I am remaining enthusiastically optimistic, that my traveling abroad with prevent revolt. _

_Sad to say, I must travel alone with a few Crats and a dozen sapients from Court, as well as the matching amount in guards. Keiro is not the least bit interested and Claudia is much too preoccupied with the matters happing within Incarceron. _

_I am requesting your companionship, as well as your philosophies, on this journey. My excursions are to commence a month from now, on the eighth of May. We will leave at the breaking of dawn. If you have not returned by then, I will take your absence as a refusal to support this trek._

_My sister Attia, I beg a thousand pardons for my not asking how your own trip had went. It was very rude of me not to ask if you are not well. I pray the horse had carried you safely to Yucaipa, and that you are on your way back to the Wardendry to join me in this adventure. _

_I hope you receive this letter in time, for your assistance on these expeditions may prove valuable. _

_Do not neglect, dear Madam, yours, with all sincerity, _

_Finn_

_Also, in Incarceron, I silently made a promise. I promised that Keiro, you and I will always remain together. I will be taxing myself, to keep that oath. _

Staring down at the embers, Attia observed the flame eat away at Keiro's annoying boastful letters and Andrew's heartfelt ones. It was what she had to do to forget the past ever occurred. She told herself, she never had a family, she never had a home in an alleyway made of stolen wire and mesh. She was never kidnapped and made a dog slave. She hadn't tasted food for poison, or been chained by the neck and wrists. She never knew Finn's kindness or seen Keiro's face. There was no such thing as Incarceron and she never escaped such a prison. In her delusional mind, she concocted the story that she and Preshea were orphaned in Poshel. That was it.

With her knees pulled to her chest, Attia embraced her legs, the paper still clutched in her hands. Her wrists were forever scared from the metal cuffs, reminding her that all that she wished hadn't happened were true. Taking a hand she smoothed down the cotton of her skirts, debating as to whether or not she should burn the few documents she had collected from Finn. For the strangest reason, her heart would not allow it even though she desperately wanted to forget all that had ensued her capture.

Quickly, she read over the letter once more. He had called her sister, but not a friend and most certainly not a lover. He requested her companionship, because Keiro and Claudia did not want to partake in his excursions. Miserably, she saw that she was not even a second choice and h_e_ was married. It would be unfitting to journey with the married King. It would only earn her more hatred from the Crats, the servants and as she came to find out, the public. She would not be the king's supposed whore.

Ignoring the hole in her heart and the pull in her soul, she tossed the letters one by one into the amber coals. Slowly the heat ate away at the parchment turning them to ash.

* * *

Author's Note: (I will re-edit this chapter soon. Only my grammar though) OI! I am so sorry it has taken me such a long time to update. I've been super busy, 'Tis the season….Right? Anyways, a gibbet gallow looks like a telephone pole, google it. And sorry for no name dropping, but if you review I will send you a preview. As always. Also, we will explore how Attia meet Preshea in the next chapter. Much Love & Happy Reading!

P.S. Tell me if this story is okay, because I feel it's lacking, but then again it hasn't even really begun yet. BLAH!


	7. SIX

**SIX:**

Attia rushed through the aisles serving food and alcohol to weary travelers, prostitutes and the scum of the town. The bustle and noise emitted from the inebriated men and women of the night. Like a moth to fire, the frosty night drew men to Poshel's Korupsha Inn. With over sized hearths, on each ends of the bar warming the entire alehouse, it was only natural for the frozen bodies of protocol to be lured in. Sadly, this pub was the heart of the town, where the townspeople drank their pain away.

Years of life within Incarceron had left Attia both physically and emotionally scarred, but with that her edges were rough and worn. Enough so that working in a rowdy bar did not faze her. She had just enough gall to tell of drunkards, to stop bar fights and physically defend herself if need be. Though, it was her smarts that allotted her the roll as head barmaid at the inn's tavern.

Swiftly, Attia rounded the cedar bar top, her skirts fanning around her. One of the barmaids, Layla, anxiously whispered to her, "A man wants tea."

With lustful excitement, an intrusive barmaid adjusted the bust of her corset and gasped, "What man?"

Another maid acerbically exclaimed, "Get back to work Idelle, no crat is interested in sleeping with you."

Collecting steins, Attia scowled to herself. The bar served beers, wines, ales and hard cider; which women usually ordered. And on the rare occasion, some wealthy fool would order tea imported from the East Lands. Unless the person was a Noblemen or a Crat, tea was damn near impossible to afford. This meant one of two things, either some decrepit drunk would cause a fight with the tea-drinker, or a poor soul would end up getting murdered.

Tea wasn't a crime, but the citizens of this town despised nobles and crats. The protocol standards no longer applied to them, and if the bar goers realized some idiot purchased tea, they'd start a riot and Attia wasn't in the mood for bar fights. Further more, she wasn't prepared for a public hanging.

Those were the saddest of days in Poshel.

That morbid thought percolated in her head as she mindlessly filled more steins. Death was bad enough, but the barbaric torture this town enjoyed was unsettling. In the short time she's been here, she's witnessed a multitude of public hangings, beheadings and when government officials became involved, death by firing squads. There had been times she tried to put a stop to pointless deaths, but the only person Attia had saved from death was Shea.

From behind, the blonde Layla beseeched in a whimper, "What do I tell him Attia?"

All the barmaids looked to Attia for direction, and she felt every set of eyes bore into the back of her head as Layla awaited direction.

"Don't serve him," Attia filled a tin cup with hard cider, vacantly saying, "he might be a crat."

Behind her Delfina Zona, the owner's eldest daughter, who was wiping down the bar top, muttered, "I'd like to put a pistol to his head."

Attia felt a chuckle rumble in her chest. That woman had violent tendencies and a tongue as sharp as a knife. Therefore, Attia handled most conflicts in the tavern, while Delfina boarded those who paid to spend the night in one of the inn's rooms. Though, even handling boarders proved to be taxing for the hot tempered Delfina as well.

Over a year ago, Attia strolled into Poshel coming upon the Korupsha Inn hoping for lodging. She was greeted with a withered old woman and her temperamental daughter. Delfina had been unkind and impatient with Attia's lack of Realm knowledge. The currency was different from Incarceron, the customs were different too. Later she found out the harsh accost she received from Delfina was partly fueled by her father's passing. The sudden alter of life had stressed the entire family, Mother Zona was much too busy with her younger children to properly run the tavern, but her eldest daughter, had too much of a temper to function or be left in charge of a tavern. In exchange for free boarding for her and a near dead Preshea, Attia offered to work and keep Delfina's temper in check. She was only supposed to stay a week or two; enough time to get Preshea healthy again.

Filling a final stein of beer, Attia pondered. The man who ordered tea was undoubtedly a crat, or just a nobleman wanting to flaunt his wealth. Whichever it was, she decided to handle the man herself. There was no use in a man dying over his own idiocy. Never turning her sight to the three barmaids gaping at her, she questioned, "Where's he at?"

Standing on the tips of her toes, the barmaid searched through hoards of people. "He's at the corner table by the staircase," said Layla in a nervous stutter.

"Go ahead and watch the bar, I'll handle him."

"You're a dear," Layla sighed in relief, "Thank you Attia."

Collecting steins brimmed with alcohol, Attia placed them on the serving trays and headed into the belly of the tavern.

Elongated tables were positioned vertically through the bar hall. Oil lamps were placed on every table giving enough dim light for the civilians to see their meals and the person across from them. The main source of light were the large hearths, that cascaded the hall in a flickering soft light.

With an oversized tray positioned on her hips, Attia scuttled her way down the rows of tables. The pewter steins and tin cups she passed out were freezing to the touch. A man caught her attention as she handed off the last of the steins. He was a regular at the tavern but Attia never bothered to learn his name. She just remembered his piercing blue eyes. He moved an oil lamp from the center of the table to better read a news paper.

Gazeing at the local newspaper, the blue eyed drunk sputtered, "The damn king and his celebrations."

"Another ball?" muttered the man at the drunks side, in thickest accent imaginable.

"Yes," a third man joined the conversation, " First for the groundbreaking, and now the new palace has electricity and plumbing."

Remaining mute, Attia intently listened to the conversation.

"Tis only a days' journey from here. We could have a good raid."

The man with the accent continued, "The boy king is a fool, how could he ban protocol for himself and his court and not his people?"

Now, she felt the need to intrude on this king bashing discussion. "He has," Attia interrupted, "give it time."

The third man replied to Attia's excuse for the king with disdain. "It's been nearly two years since Queen Sia died and he has taken reign, how much more time does he need?"

"I can't wait to raid that new palace," the man with the accent spoke while evilly wringing his hands.

The original man with the newspaper loudly inquired to the table," So when'll the revolution begin?"

"There will be no revolution!" Attia barked loud enough that the tables surrounding her heard, her throat burned and her heart hammered against her ribs.

The men all cocked their heads at her sudden crossness. Some knew not to tempt the stoic barmaid with the discolored flesh around her neck. Others were to drunk to remember or care. There had been a time or two she had hit men over the head with bottles, struck her fist against their faces and pulled her modernized pistol out as a warning. That had always been a last resort, but as she glanced down at the man she shouted at, she could see the fire in his bloodshot eyes.

The crocked man tossed down the paper in a such a smug manner that Attia was half tempted to slap him. He then spat, "My girlfriend died three years ago from childbirth."

Gazing down at the man, one side of Attia's lip curved up. She curled her fist and settled her knuckles on her hip bone. "You didn't have the decency to make her your wife?"

The man clutched onto her forearm, tugging the hand from her hip and drawing her closer to him. His breathe had the sour stench of beer. "She died because of Protocol. My child died because of Protocol. My siblings died because malnutrition, because lack of medicine and I'm not the only one either. Each person here has had a loved one killed by Protocol. Why should there not be a revolution? Why should we not hold the king accountable for what he has done to us?"

An unprecedented amount of pity emitted from Attia's heart. She surveyed the man, behind wrinkles and facial hair was sharp blue eyes and handsome features. There was a possibility that his drinking began after the death of his loved ones, but she went through hell too. She lost family. Her family even sacrificed her, for their escape and safety. Incarceron was her Protocol. It had starved her, tortured her and it had taken her family from her. She knew hell as well as they did.

She could feel the tension in her hand, her knuckles became white as snow and in her rage, she pulled her arm from his hold and defended the king through grit teeth. "Because the king is doing the best he can."

The man provoked Attia further. "The king is a pompous chump."

Among the people, some idiot agreed, "Here, here!"

In great frustration and no longer able to endure the drunkard's ignorance, Attia threw the platter on the table, knocking over several drinks. Slamming her palms to the cedar tabletop, she leaned over the table, the oil lamp lighting up her face she shouted, "Do not speak of the king that way!"

The blue eyed man gave a derisive smirk, and taunted her. "Barwench Attia has a crush on His Majesty does she?"

Delfina passed by and slapped the back of the man's head, before correcting him. "Bar-_maid_."

The buxom woman down the table cackled. Attia heard her unkind words. "As if a barmaid could have a go at the king. Especially the likes of her."

Still hunched over, with her palms firmly to the table she explained, "I don't, I hate him actually. But he's trying to end Protocol to give us the proper technology and medications we need-"

While rubbing the back of his head from Delfina's attack, blue eyes disrupted Attia, "Only concerned with himself. Taxes are higher than ever because of him."

"That is not his fault," she attempted to defend Giles.

For a brief second, blue eyes focused his sight in on Attia's chest. Straightening up, she concluded that the man was baiting her; trying to get a rise out of her.

The curvy woman that spoke the unkind words then asked, "How do you know what the king does anyhow?"

"Rebellion!" A man shouted from the very edge of the hall. Every soul seemed to be listening in on Attia and the drunkard's heated exchange.

Another gruff voice shrieked from behind her, "Rebellion!"

"We must revolt!" They began to shout. "We should riot!" Other's chanted.

Scanning the tavern hall, Attia witnessed a riled up bar. Men and women alike were speaking about rebellion. Together they shouted, "Rebellion!" and then in unison all began chanting, "Revolution!"

Attia could hardly let a breathe expel from her lungs, let alone muster up words, but she turned to the blue eyed man and exhaled, "There should not be a revolution."

His rough peasant hands snatched her thin wrist. He couldn't help but continue to torment her. "But there will be."

"Let go of me!" Attia snarled. She tried to unclasp his hold, but he had a firm grip.

This kind of behavior could only result in death. Despite the drunken fools in the bar, she didn't want them dead, and she couldn't stand to know that if their rebellion was successful, they would kill Finn.

"There will be one," he laughed, " You'll see Attia."

"There should not be," she growled from the pits of her stomach, "The King has been traveling to the towns of his kingdom to fix Queen Sia's mistakes and misconduct. A person, such as King Giles, should not be held accountable for what they have not done."

Blue eyes joined in. "Revolution!"

The man with a thick accent thrust his fist in the air and hollered, "We shall have a revolution now!"

At her wits end, Attia pulled out a miniature chrome pistol from a hidden pocket at her waist. She aimed at fired a shot into the brick of the hearth. Women screamed and gasped, in surprise. An eerie silence fell over the entire bar. The loud crack caught every soul's attention and only the crackle of the hearth's fire could be heard.

Glancing around, Attia could see every eye in the crowded room aimed at her. Delfina had come to stand behind her with her own firelock, and Shea clutched onto her sisters skirts frightened.

"There will be no revolution!" she shouted, "And no one will rebel!"

With an arched brow, Attia turned to blue eyes and continued, "At least not while I'm in this tavern, or in this town. Now listen! I will not hear another word of revolution, or I will kill someone."

Unconcerned by her plea, he fanned his hand at her as to say he did not believe a word she said. He turned his eyes back to the newspaper and said, "Good luck with that."

She let out a calming breath before stepping nearer to blue eyes. There was slight resistance as Preshea still clung to her skirts.

"Not only that," Attia began. To threaten him further, she set the end of the pistol's barrel under his chin, and guided his sight away from the newspaper. The she finished her threat, "We will stop serving alcohol."

A childlike downturn expression formed on his face, and Attia found it humorous. Even though this man was an ass, she found him physically appealing.

An older man, with a rounded belly and alcohol dripping from his beard, drunkenly muttered, "Says you."

Picking up the round tray she hurled at the table earlier, Attia snarled, "Yes, says me."

The glare coming from the girl startled the man. He nearly shivered from the uneasiness her eyes had. Now knowing better, he turned his sights away from barmaid Attia's scowl and at Shea who nearly growled, "You listen to my sister."

Continuing, she defended the Finn she knew, as opposed to the infamous King Giles she shunned from her life.

"The king is trying his best," s but politics are a tricky thing. The court is trying to restore the Realm to a republic using a democratic monarchy because all you knew was a practical dictatorship; dominated by queen Sia. Who had her men unlawfully confiscate your valuables and have taxes raised for her own selfish reasons."

Blue eyes nodded. "The Queen's Treasure."

The masses knew of the Queen's Treasure. Somewhere in the Realm, she had hidden away many things such as valuable metals and jewels in case a revolution would crumble the monarch government. This would enable to leave the Realm and live in the East Lands comfortably.

Attia continued to speak, but mainly to blue eyes. "The way our history has played out, is not how King Endor would have wished it to be. He did want his people to fear change. He wanted security for his people, and King Giles is trying to give that to us that security but it will take change, and faith. The end of Protocol _will_ come. Though it'll take time but you wait and see, the king himself will come here, and he will give you what is needed to end Protocol."

"He only has so much time before the revolution begins."

"Until then," she stated, pushing his stein at him, "drink your ale and shut up."

* * *

A/N: What a long time it's been... Sorry for the delay, and the crappy writing. Not much detail but hey it'll do. In case you didn't pick up on this, Nobles and all people of wealth no longer have to live by protocol standards, which leaves the middle and lower classes stuck in hell... Anyone have any ideas as to what'll happen next? Reviews get previews. Much Love and Happy Reading!


End file.
